The Small Fox
by Innocent Vash
Summary: Yuske gets put in charge of a small baby Fox... How will he handle it? In this story, my version, humans and demon's co-exist, for the most part in peace. There is possibly going to be Yaoi, and possibly M-Preg, I have not decided yet... So you've been warned just in case This Fanfiction is not "To the story"
1. Chapter 1

**InnocentVash's "Because I CAN" Presents ... The Small Fox**

This is a fanfict, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and No, This is not "To the story" so either smile and enjoy... or just don't read it, it's up to you what you decide to do.

Rated M: There is possibly going to be Yaoi, and possibly M-Preg, I have not decided yet... So you've been warned just in case

I don't have any pairings in mind, so during the chapters if you have a certain pair you'd like to see Feel free to review/comment.

...I think that's it? pfft if I forget anything it'll be stated later of course... Obviously...

-might- get Avenging Neko's help on this one, but as for now I'm working on this one on my own...

**Note:** In this story, my version, humans and demon's co-exists, for the most part in peace.

**Chapter One:**

There was nothing abnormal-... Okay Scratch and rewind, Everything seemed to be abnormal for Yusuke. He was a spirit Detective, He's died once, came back once, and then had to deal with a toddler of a boss. But what was really strange? It didn't bother him anymore.

Where as before he hated everything he had to do, he's come to enjoy what he does. It was just something he got use to dealing with. Taking down the demon's that disobeyed the laws. The biggest law broken constantly was the "Do Not Eat Humans" law since the demon world and human world merged into one. Humans were not as trusting of the demons, as demons were not trusting of humans. But for the most part the co-existed peacefully.

With a groan Yusuke shook his head. Whats with his brain? He was distracted again... If he kept getting lost in his head he would be late to his "human" job. Being a Spirit Detective was great... But the pay wasn't. So he worked as a chef at a ramen shop. It was easy and he didn't mind doing it. It let him keep from getting bored when he didn't have any missions to go on, or demon's to go deal with.

Hours spent there, he stretched after his shift ended, on his way back when a buzzing entered his senses and he groaned, pulling his phone out and taking a look he groaned, but he answered "This is Urameshi... What is it _now _Koenma?"

There was a scoff on the other end, "Shut up Urameshi... I don't have ti-"

A cry was heard on the line and Yuske could only blink a few times... "What did you do Koenma? Steal a baby?"

"Haha Urameshi" Koenma snorted, grunting as he rocked the little one. "This kid is your new assignment."

Yusuke frowned... "What?"

Koenma grunted, "Botan will be dropping this little one off in about ten minutes.. Be home!" Koenma then hung up on the detective.

Yusuke blinked, but practically growled. The dick! What the hell? How was a baby his new assignment? He was not going to kill a baby! He doubted it's eaten any humans!

With a grumble Yusuke picked up his pace for home. My as well be there to figure out what was really going on. If Botan told him to kill the baby, he'd refuse... but wait... What kind of baby could it be to need him to take care of it?

Yuske's pace only turned into a run, soon home, and pacing waiting for Botan.

When the knock sounded Yusuke practically tore his door open. "Botan! If I have to-"

Botan rolled her eyes, "You're not 'dealing' with this little guy you idiot." she gave him a glare, "I told Koenma this was a stupid idea, but It's not my place to argue with him." She stepped in purposefully and set the basket with the sleeping baby down on Yusukes' living room coffee table. "You're to raise the little one."

Yusuke blinked having watching her walked in and then sputtered, "Say what?" Raise it?

Botan nodded, "Yes Raise _Him_... He is a silver spirit fox, Believed to be the last of his kind... Yes Yusuke I know there are other fox's, but not Spirit Fox's." She answered before he could argue. "He's to important to leave on his own, and he'd be safer with you. Koenma decided to name him Kurama." She stated simply.

Yusuke frowned, "Kurama Urameshi sounds like shit.. What the hell am I to call him?"

Botan giggled, "I was calling him Youko on my way over here."

Yusuke groaned, but sadly it sounded better... "Fine I'll call him Youko Kurama... so Pacifier breath won't bitch about a name change" he grumbled.

Botan smiled, "A Kitsune will be over some time to help you learn how to raise him, he's sleeping right now. The Kitsune's name will be Katrina. Don't try her patience." With that Botan waved, and pretty much vanished from view...

Yusuke groaned, rubbing his face. Shit.. He wasn't meant to have a kid, let alone _Raise_ one! What the hell was he-... A knock... Seriously that was fast.

Yusuke went to his door and opened it, and there was a red fox girl, "I'm Katrina." she stated then pushed in, seeing the basket walked over, she cooed, oh the little kit was adorable.. Why they didn't want her to raise him was beyond her. "Okay, first off" She moved a hand and a bag appeared, and she set it down. "Like human babies, You need diapers and all that stuff, I assume you know how to change a diaper?" at the look she groaned, "fine, come and learn..."

-Time skip, I doubt you guys want to read a bunch of baby care junk-

After hours, and spending the night, and even the next day teaching Yusuke how to care for the fox, she was finally leaving. "Fox's are usually quiet, don't forget that if he doesn't fuss. If anything it's probably something you'll enjoy, compared to whiny human babies" she grinned at his scowl. "If you have any questions, call," she handed him a card, "I am just a few blocks over It won't be a big deal to come over and help... and No, I was told you had to take care of the kit, so I'm not going to just take him." She smirked, guessing the question before he could ask it. "Relax, it might do you some good." Everyone involved in the Spirit Detective agency knew about the newest Detective, that didn't work well with others... Her guess, it was a way training for him to tolerate people and learn how to use his words.

Turning, Katrina waved over her shoulder before walking down the sidewalk...

Yusuke shut his door and turned to the slumbe-... well he was awake, and just staring at him. Yusuke frowned at the golden eyes, "Yea what are you looking at?" he didn't want this problem. He didn't want anything to do with it...

-Time skip-

Besides feeding and making sure to keep the kit clean, Yusuke did little interaction with the fox-at first. But to Yusuke's displeasure, the little bastard started to grow on him... After about a months time, no one could guess the kit wasn't really his. If it wasn't the fact the little kit had no human in him, they believed it was Yusukes' son with the way he started to dote on the little thing.

Despite Koenmas' ribbing on him with his change in attitude and what not, Yusuke ignored it. Okay, so the pacifier breaths plan worked, he wasn't all "leave me alone" all the time, but that didn't mean he didn't like it pointed out to him.

But when he was assigned a new partners... Yusuke could just glare at the orange haired idiot, and the Black haired shrimp... "Okay, why do I need partners Koenma? I work just fine on my own!" he snapped glaring a bit.

Koenma just rolled his eyes, "Yusuke Urameshi, this is Kuwabara Kazuma, and Hiei Jaganshi. Your new partners despite your complaints." He moved, handing over a paper to Yuske who just frowned at the two silently standing persons... "Hiei is a Fire using Demon. Kuwabara is a Highly Spirit aware human, who can also use his Spirit Energy." He stated simply. "They're to help you with all your missions."

That made Yusuke bristle, "New or current?" he practically growled out.

Koenma just gave a faint smirk, "You know very well what I mean... I don't want you pawning off your small charge.. I know he's important to you."

Kuwabara and Hiei both seemed to raise a brow... Kuwabara is who spoke, "small charge? What you're letting him take out some bad demon without us getting a shot at 'ehm? c'mon Koenma what kind of partnership is thi-"

"Shut up Kuwabara" Hiei snapped before Koenma could do so... Hiei glanced to the glaring Yuske then back to Koenma, "He's talking about the Spirit Fox Yusuke's in charge of raising" he stated simply with no feeling.

Kuwabara huffed, crossing his arms, "well don't we know ever-" he winced doubling forward a bit. Where it looked like Hiei hadn't moved, the small demon had actually elbowed Kuwabara in the gut-fairly hard.

The sight made Yusuke smirk... Maybe it wouldn't be that bad... But wait... he frowned, "Wait a second Koenma... You make Detectives working together-live together... I don't have a big enough pla-"

"That's what this paper is for!" Koenma snapped waving it around, "Take the stupid thing before I have you kicked out of here" He snapped.

Yusuke frowned, okay Koenma was pissed, he knew he took his arguments to far. With a groan he took the paper, and looked it over.. Frowning... "You're forcing us to all move?" he asked bluntly.

The glare had him groan... "okay okay, fine I'll move..." Yusuke handed the paper to the other two, "Be at my place to help me move whenever the hell you're ready" he stated on his way out the door.

"and Yusuke..." Koenma called as he paused at the door, "They can help you with Kurama, but don't just slack off."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever" he walked out and growled a bit. Like hell he'd let those two just take over. He wouldn't admit it but he liked the little fox, he was well behaved... Hell, Yusuke saw him as his own son... No way he'd let the orange haired idiot and the height challenged demon just 'take over' caring for him. The stupid toddler! Sometimes he wanted to kick Koenma so hard he'd never get up again... A light smirk reached his face, ah such a pleasing thought!

-End Chapter one-

Not the best first chapter ever, far from it, but ya know what? I'm trying on something different here and my brain now hurts... Be Happy? XD

Reviews are always appreciated! If you have any thoughts of how you think it'll be better feel free to share them... I might incorporate your ideas, I might not, not making any promises here.

-shot-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

-fairly large time skip - Youko is now about 3 years old, human standards he appears about 6 years old-

Yusuke was quick to learn, Demon children grew physically faster than human children... Where kids of Youko's 'age' were about two or three, Youko looked and acted like he was size years old. It didn't bother Yusuke to much, a faint grunt escaping him as he soon had a silver blur rocketing into him.

The fox projectile was caught as Yusuke gave his 'son' a smile, lifting the small fox into his arms, "How was school?" Yusuke asked the kit gently.

Youko had been smiling, but soon frowned... "dad?" he asked gently... Getting his attention the small fox asked, "How come i'm the only demon?" he asked softly.

Yusuke blinked a few times, looking at the other kids leaving... Huh, he was the only demon in his class... "It's just how it ended up kiddo, You'll be getting bumped up soon though..." he stated softly. The principle all ready talked to him about it, and Youko was in special 'side' classes to teach him what he'd be missing in the years he was going to be skipping. The fox was smart and picking everything up quickly.

Youko seemed to frown, but eventually gave his 'dad' a nod. And was quiet as he was carried over to the car. Once buckled in he watched out the window on their ride home...

-Mini ff-

Once at home, Youko grinned pouncing Kuwabara "uncle Kuwa!" he grinned laughing as he was spun around by the big man, the small fox purred as he was set down and his hair ruffled a bit which made him duck a bit, "don't do that" he whined, auds splaying a bit as his hands tried to fix his hair.

Kuwabara just chuckled at the kit shaking his head, soon setting a plate of fruit slices on the table for the kit.

Youko sat down and glanced around, "Where's uncle Hiei?" he asked curiously, and Kuwabara chuckled, "Hiei is training aga-" Youko was jumping off his seat, Kuwabara had to move to keep him from getting to the door. "hey now Youko, you just got home.. Any homework?"

The fox groaned, he wanted to go help Hiei train! He sulked getting set back down at the table, "I don't have any Uncle Kura! can't I just go-" He was cut off by Kuwabaras glare...

Youko's auds splayed and he sulked but took a fruit slice to munch on... He knew he was suppose to do any homework when he got home, and have his 'snack' why Uncle Kuwabara insisted on it he didn't know. He didn't realize it was because Kuwabara didn't want him to run out of energy running all over the place.

Once the fruit was finished he looked up at Kuwabara and before he could ask,h e got a nod. Grinning the little fox bolted for the door barely hearing his 'dads' chuckle.

...

Hiei was practicing his sword work. A sound had him pause and turn, "hello little fox." he stated simply before he started moving again.

Youko smiled, nearly grinning, "Can I help?" he asked curiously, to have Hiei pause and look at him once more...

"hn" was what he got...

Youko grinned, that was Uncle Hiei for 'yes', so to 'help' he grabbed a stick and copied Uncle Hiei's movements, since 'dad' Yusuke wouldn't let him use a real sword...

...

Yusuke sat back at the kitchen table groaning, "He's growing up to fast" he mumbled... A hand rubbing his face as he seemed to have melted against the chair he was sitting on.

Kuwabara looked over at him, "He's a demon Yusuke, they grow quick." He shook his head, "You should of known that when you took him on." Ignoring the glare, Kuwabara continued, "There's actually another school, a bit farther than the one he's in now, that's actually for demons, perh-"

"Stop right there." he snapped glaring at Kuwabara... "Youko doesn't need to go to an all-demon school. You know as well as I do they don't teach nearly as much as most of the co-ed human AND demon schools."

Kuwabara put his hands up as he leaned back against the counter, "Don't get your undies in a bunch Urameshi. I know that as well as you." he snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest as he seemed to stare down Yusuke. "But most co-ed schools don't have other demons. I figured going somewhere that will help him learn to control his power would be better for him. That and a demon school will help him figure out what element best suits him, where as the school he is in now doesn't provide that."

Yusuke frowned, hating the fact the big idiot had a point. He hated how Kuwabara actually got serious when it came to little Youko... The entire group pretty much adopted the kid in the end and he wasn't bothered by it to much, but hated not being able to win arguments with the idiot when it came to his little fox.

Yusuke groaned rubbing his face with his hand again, "I get your point... We'll ask him all right?" he sighed, looking towards the door to the back yard where Hiei was training, and his little fox would be copying Hieis movements in an attempt to learn to help. Surprisingly Youko was picking it up fairly quick.

Kuwabara gave a nod, then grinned, "So Urameshi..." he drawled out, "What are you going to do when Youko's older?" he asked lightly, wondering if the other man even knew about fox heats.

Yusuke rose a brow, "Whats that suppose to mean you idiot?" At the glare the red-head(although Yusuke would swear it was orange) gave him he rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I don't see what you're going on about. He'll grow up, what else? What am I suppose to do?"

Kuwabara shook his head, a bit sad that a man with little knowledge on foxes was put in charge of one. "When he comes of age I mean..?" He tried to get the other detective to figure it out.

At the blank stare Yusuke gave him while only blinking Kuwabara could only rub his forehead. "you really don't know a thing about foxes." He stated, rather than asked. "Foxs go into heat when they come of age, how can you really be that stupid?"

The lights seemed to go on in Yusukes head as his jaw dropped. Shit. He had no clue what he was going to do! "Uhm... Any suggestions?"

Kuwabara groaned, seriously? "Do you even know if he's a submissive or dominant fox?" He asked. Usually what type they were depended on the parents. But seeing as Urameshi wasn't the foxs blood parent, he had no clue how to just tell, hoping maybe he noticed something while raising him.

But when he got the same blank stare and a shrug, Kuwabara wanted to beat his head into a wall. Better yet, Urameshis, there would be no loss there. "Dear fucking lord how are you still alive?" he asked bluntly.

Yusuke glared jumping from his seat, "Shut it you moron!"

And then the fighting began.

-mini fast forward-

Hiei cleared his throat, as he stood at the door looking at the two men as they turned, seeing him standing there, Youko peaking around Hies leg as he practically stayed hidden behind him.

Ho'shit. Yusuke shoved Kuwabara away, and put a hand through his hair, "we were just uhm..." He was at a loss, and felt bad seeing the worried look in his little foxes eyes...

When they parted and Yusuke looked at him, Youko whimpered but moved over, which Yusuke easily knelt down and hugged the scared fox. "Did he hurt you daddy?" the young fox asked looking up at his only father figure he has ever known.

Yusuke blinked, but grinned lightly, "Don't count on that big oaf ever hurting me."

"H-Hey Urameshi!" was growled out by the man standing above the two.

Youko had jumped and pressed close, and Yusuke wrapped his arms around Youko and stood up holding the silver kit. "Shut it Kuwabara" he stated giving him a serious look. The other man took the hint and looked away, getting back to making dinner...

"So Youko, How was the training with Hiei?" he asked smiling as the kit moved his face from his shoulder.

Youko was smiling again, "It was fun! Hiei says I'd be better without a sword though" he pouted.

Yusuke rose a brow, and looked at Hiei curious.

"hn." The small fire demon turned away.

Yusuke frowned, "Hiei..."

"I merely meant the fox is better built for a different weapon. He's not stiff, he's better built for a weapon more like a whip." the fire demon answered simply.

Yusuke blinked, "A whip huh" Not sure if he liked how his brain went to the gutter after that conversation with Kuwabara about fox heats.

Youko tilted his head, "But Hiei doesn't know how to use one daddy... I wanna learn what I can!" Youko would learn to use a sword if it meant Hiei could teach him. That, and the little fox didn't think his daddy knew anyone who knew how to use a whip.

But that was where Youko was wrong. Yusuke grinned, "Maybe I can talk Genkai into teaching you."

The little fox had only tilted his head in question, he couldn't deny being curious.

-End Chapter two-

Reviews are, as always, appreciated

-shot-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

The trip to Genkai's dojo was long. To long. Yusuke was ready to stab Kuwabara. Well, that wasn't new he was about ready to do that any day. But having a hyped up silver fox didn't help at all.

The small fox kept standing on the car seat to look out the window better to only have Kuwabara shout to sit back down, and Youko only listened about half the time.

Yusuke glanced back, gave a sharp, "Youko. Sit."

The Silver fox seemed stunned he was 'yelled' at, and he promptly sat down his silvery auds splayed and he looked down at his lap.

Kuwabara just stared, then looked forward at Yusuke, frowning a bit, surprised that he raised his voice even in the slightest at the fox. He'd admit it wasn't safe, but the kid was just excited, they were going somewhere the kits never been before.

Hiei remained sitting in the front passenger seat silently, glancing at the others for a moment before he turned his attention back to the road.

The rest of the trip was made in silence.

-Fast Forward-

Once they finally made it to the dojo, Youko had stayed put, not rushing out of the car despite wanting to. His father told him to sit, so he was sitting. When his door opened, he stared up at Hiei who just stared back. Youko's auds splayed and he looked back down at his lap.

Yusuke noticed this and sighed, "Youko, it's okay, come on."

The fox looked up at his dad, and slowly slipped out of the car, his auds were still splayed, he didn't want his dad mad at him. So he moved over to Hiei's side, since he was the one waiting for him and stayed put and quiet.

Hiei gave Yusuke a look that said 'fix this'. And Yusuke seemed to understand and stepped over, kneeling infront of Youko as Hiei walked over to Kuwabara...

"Youko?"

Youko didn't even look up, "Yes dad?" he asked softly.

Yusuke wasn't sure why it kind of hurt to be just called dad instead of the normal 'daddy', or why his 'son' not looking at him made his gut twist painfully... But he brushed it back and gave a soft smile, "I'm not mad at you, okay? Its just when in the car, you need to stay seated, _and_ keep that seat belt on, I know you don't like it but its for your protection, okay?"

Youko slowly nodded. Slowly looking up at his father he released a soft, "I'm sorry."

Yusuke smiled softly, "It's okay little fox" he stated softly, gently hugging the kit close, and he relaxed when the fox snuggled up to him.

Yusuke smiled, standing with Youko in his arms, since the kit was practically attached to him now. "Lets go meet Genkai." He felt the foxs nod, since Youkos head was on his shoulder, as he started heading up the dojo steps.

-Small fast forward-

By time they reached the stop step Yusuke groaned, "Damn it! I now remember why I hate coming here."

"Who is that Idiot?"

Yusuke groaned and turned to look at the old lady. "One, I'm not an idiot, and Two, this is Youko Kurama."

Youko slowly looked over, his head tilted to a side. He didn't say anything though since they weren't talking to him, and at school the teachers he had didn't like him talking unless they asked him. Granted they never called him for anything. They didn't seem to like him much. But of course, he didn't realize he was because he was a demon. He just figured they were mad he was so smart. So he never thought to tell his dad.

Genkai let her gaze turn to the small fox. "So, you're here for...?"

Yusuke smiled a bit. "Well, Hiei decided Youko here is to fluid for a sword. So I was wondering if you'd teach him to use a whip." He shrugged a bit.

"His element?"

"uhm, well..."

"What kind of idiot doesn't know their child's element?"

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Yusuke growled out. "And, well, he's not my birth son..." He didn't mind saying it, Youko knew.

Genkai scoffed, and sighed, "Fine I guess I have to figure that out as well. Put him down idiot and I'll get started."

Youko gulped as he was set onto the ground, a hand lightly clutched his dads pants as he looked up at him. Getting the nod he gulped, but slowly stepped over to the lady.

The fox looked up at the lady, who was only about a foot taller than him. He swallowed, and slowly stuck his hand out like he was taught at school when meeting people 'better than you'. "I-I'm Youko..." He stated softly.

Genkai watched him for a moment, but soon smirked, "Come with my little Youko." she stated softly, the old woman gently took the little foxs hand and led him into the dojo.

Leaving, Yusuke to blink after them. She'd never been nice to him like that! That stupid Hag! He grumbled as he sat down on the porch. He would wait until they were done, and he knew better then to go snooping around the dojo.

-End Chapter three-

I will probably be skipping a lot of the actual training with Genkai as I don't see the point if you like yu yu hakusho odds are you'll know her training style. She's just being nicer to Youko since he's so young, and lot more polite than the -cough- idiot

-I looked up Genkai's height, it was 4 foot, 3 inches.

-I looked up the average height for 6 year old boys (as Youko is 3, but appears 6 in human standards) and That is approximately 3 foot and 5 inches

-Hence the "about a foot taller"

Reviews are, as always, appreciated

-shot-


End file.
